Dream
by Starr Kim Chi Chitree
Summary: Billy Dream of Geese can Billy ever come back to reality. oc Eevee is up to something what is going to happen to Jivatma when she gets a hold on him. sex yaoi relationships Billy & Geese. Eevee & Jivatma. Billy & Hauer. my oc Eevee. read and review


*Dream*

Why are you so hot oh Geese?. Asks Billy.

I don't know why I'm hot but your hotter Billy. Answers Geese

I love you Geese. Says Billy.

I love you Billy. Says Geese.

kiss kiss Billy kissing Geese on the body Billy move lower and lower down Geese's body.

Oh ya oh ya Billy!.

Billy lick and nip Geese's dick.

Billy get up you're dreaming. Says Hauer.

What oh why did you wake me up?. Asks Billy.

We are at your house. Answers Hauer.

Oh i was dreaming of Geese. Says Billy.

Oh so sorry Billy. Says Hauer.

No Hauer you're not sorry. Says Billy.

Will can I help with your big bulge down there?. Asks Hauer.

What Hauer?. Says Billy his face was red.

Or I can get out of the car so you can get release?. Says Hauer.

Billy face got redder.

I guess you can help but don't say anything. Says Billy.

Hauer didn't Say anything he nods his head in understanding.

Billy unfastened buckles and flips his pants and underwear down to revealed his cock.

Hauer wetting his lips and slowly and gently rubbing his hand up and down Billy's cock he starts Sucking him.

Hauer you so good at this I'm cuming oh fuck. Says Billy.

Hauer stop Sucking and just rubbs Billy's cock until he's finished.

Thank you for that Hauer oh and you can't tell anyone else about this. Says Billy.

I know it is are little secret Billy. Says Hauer.

Billy goes in the house.

Hi Lilly. Says Billy.

Hi Billy man did that man wore you out or are you tired from work?. Laughs Lilly.

work Lilly that's why I'm tired and I had that dream again Geese and me on my bed and I was so happy but it was a dream and I am sad. Says Billy.

Billy I know you miss Geese but he's gone and we don't live in south town. Says Lilly.

Ya I know but he is my best friend. Says Billy.

It's ok big brother. Says Lilly.

It's getting late we should go to bed Good night sis. Says Billy.

Good night Billy. Says Lilly.

Billy go's to sleep.

Hi you're dreaming Billy. Says Geese.

I love you Geese. Says Billy.

I love you to now Lay down with me Billy. Says Geese.

Billy and Geese are kissing Billy starting to Suck Geese's cock.

Billy let me prepare you so we can have sex. Says Geese.

Okay Geese. Says Billy.

Geese presses a finger inside and kissed Billy tenderly.

Oh Geese oh yes that felt so good!. Moaned Billy.

Geese Put his second and third fingers inside of Billy.

I need you in me now. Commanded Billy.

Geese pulled all of his fingers out and pushed his hard cock deep in to Billy ass Geese moved slow and Gentle.

Oh yes oh my Geese so good baby. Says Billy.

Are you okay Billy am I hurting you. Asks Geese.

No it feel so good Geese. Moaned Billy.

Geese who is brutal fighter is apparently a tender lover.

Geese grabbing Billy cock and starts stroking it.

They are having sex and Billy loving all of it.

Billy cum on Geese's hand.

Geese cum in Billy.

Mean while over at the park.

Are you Jivatma?. Asks Eevee.

Ya why?. Asks Jivatma.

I am Eevee the champions of the Samoan. Says Eevee.

Oh so what do you want?. Says Jivatma.

To fight you. Says Eevee.

To bad. Says Jivatma.

What?. Says Eevee.

No fighting to-day. Says Jivatma.

Why not?. Asks Eevee.

Be cause it breeding day. Says Jivatma.

Oh who are you breeding with?. Asks Eevee.

Her name is Anda. Answer Jivatma.

Cool if Anda existed. Says Eevee.

It is getting late you should go home. Says Jivatma.

No am not going home. Says Eevee.

What about fighting on saturday. Says Jivatma.

That's good for me see you saturday Jivatma. Says Eevee.

Eevee goes home.

Hi uncle Jamim. Says Eevee.

Hi Eevee what's up. Says Jamim.

I got a fight on saturday. Says Eevee.

What who are you fighting?. Asks Jamim.

am fighting Jivatma I am calling Lilly to see if her and Billy want to come and watch me fight. Says Eevee.

Eevee skipping down the hall to the phone to call all of Her Friends.

Hi Lilly you and Billy should come on saturday to the park and see me fight Jivatma. Says Eevee.

Eevee it's 1:00 in the mourning go to bed and i got going to school to Tomorrow!. Says Lilly.

Ok see you saturday. Says Eevee.

Ok now go to bed Eevee!. Yells Lilly.

It's 2:30 in morning Lilly goes to Billy room.

Billy Eevee call 6 times we are going to the park on saturday to see her fight So if Eevee call again you talk to her. Says Lilly.

Ok sis. Says Billy.

The phone is ringing.

Hi Eevee what's up. Says Billy.

Not much I miss you Billy are you coming to see me fight?. Says Eevee.

I miss you to and yes baby girl I would love to watch you fight but you need to sleep so you'll be good to go on saturday. Says Billy.

Ok love you good night Billy. Says Eevee.

Love you good night Eevee. Says Billy in a voice of silk and velvet.

On saturday Billy Drives to Eevee's house.

Hi Eevee. Says Billy.

Hi Billy so were is Lilly?. Asks Eevee.

Sis is at the park with your friends Come on I will drive you and your uncle to the park. Answers Billy.

Cool Billy come on uncle we will be late. Yells Eevee.

When they get to the park Jivatma was sitting in a tree.

Jivatma get down I'm ready to fight. Yells Eevee.

Jivatma jumped out of the tree Jivatma kicks.

But Eevee blocks and jump kicks Jivatma in the face.

Eevee wins.

Billy I need to talk to you. Says Eevee.

Eevee leads Billy in to the woods at the park.

I love you Billy do you love me?. Asks Eevee.

Eevee what are you talking about? your 15 years old kid. Asks Billy.

Eevee thinks about it ( I'm 1500 years old but you think I'm 15 years old ) I know Billy. Says Eevee.

Good am glad you understand. Says Billy.

But on the phone you said you loved me. Says Eevee.

Eevee I love you like a sister ok. Says Billy.

Oh ok see you later Billy. Says Eevee.

See you Eevee. Says Billy.

Eevee walks a way.

I will find a way to get a man even if I need to be bad. Laughs Eevee voice was so evil.

No Eevee you're not going to get my friend. Laughs Hauer.

Oh it's you Hauer!. Says Eevee.

Oh so you're looking for a boy friend I hope you're not in to my friend Billy are you. Asks Hauer?.

Why not. Says Eevee?.

Be cause your evil Eevee and your hurt Billy!. Says Hauer.

Your being over protect of Billy. Asks Eevee?.

Ya he my friend and I like to over protect all my friends. Says Hauer.

I'm your friend to Hauer and Lilly is my best friend you know I would not hurt my best friend older brother. Says Eevee.

I know your bad and you're not loyal to your friends. Says Hauer.

If you're talking about Crystal she was a bad friend to me. Yells Eevee!.

What about kusielis was he a bad friend to. Asks Hauer?.

No he was not my friend we worked to gether. Answers Eevee.

Oh right whet about me am I your friend. asks Hauer?.

Yes Hauer your my friend so do you feel better now. Asks Eevee?.

Yes a little. Answers Hauer.

I'm going to see if Jivatma is got up. Says Eevee with a Naughty smirk.

Why do you want to Know if he up?. Asks Hauer.

Eevee laughs and walk away.

Jivatma get up I want to take you to dinner at a good restaurant oh and I know your sister Crystal. Says Eevee.

You do?. Asks Jivatma?.

She was my friend but she hurt me when crystal had sex with my ex boy friend rock. Answered Eevee.

No I'm talking about dinner. Says Jivatma.

Oh ya let's go. Says Eevee.

Ok what your real name?. Asks Jivatma.

Everlynn. Answered Eevee.

Everlynn I like it. Says Jivatma.

Come on if we want a good table at the restaurant. Says Eevee.

Mean while back at Billy house.

Billy is getting ready for work.

Hey sis are you going to your friend's house to-day. Asks Billy.

No my friends are coming over here to-day. Answered Lilly.

Have fun sis. Says Billy.

You have fun at work brother. Says Lilly.

When got to work he sees Eevee and Jivatma leaving the restaurant a cross the street.

What is going on Hay Eevee what are you doing with Jivatma? Asks Billy.

Havering dinner and now we are going to his house to have sex why do you ask?. Answered Eevee.

Eevee! Jivatma is to old for you Eevee your just a kid and he is so old. Says Billy.

No he not I'm an 1500 years old alien not a kid Billy my new boy friend is waiting for me oh and tell Hauer I am not going to pursue his friend By Billy. Says Eevee in a voice so sweet.

Eevee kisses Billy on the cheek and walk back to Jivatma.

Billy goes in to work.

Hi Billy what were you and Eevee talking about. Asks Hauer.

Hi Hauer Eevee said to tell you she not going to pursue your friend and she is an alien. Says Billy.

Oh at good and I know she is an alien. Says Hauer.

Did you know she dating Jivatma?. Asks Billy.

No but Eevee is a rival breed of alien to Jivatma. Answered Hauer.

What are you talking about Hauer?. Asks Billy.

To be continued?


End file.
